un inicio
by Akira Asahina
Summary: Debito la deseaba mas que a nada, debía ser suya. la quería solo para el, sentir su pálido cuerpo bajo el.


_**UN INICIO**_

•

•

•

Era la quinta noche que la acechaba.

La seguía hasta su habitación, solo para terminar yéndose a la propia, pero en realidad quería entrar y hacerla suya, la verdad nadie lo vería mal, sería su esposa de todas formas ya que el había ganado el arcana duelo había sido nombrado el próximo padre, aun le debían el deseo, pero además, él no había renunciado a la mano de la pequeña bambina ¿Porque hacerlo? La chica era muy hermosa, no le desagradaba, de hecho, tenía un cierto aprecio hacia ella, pero nada más.

Esta vez la luz dentro del cuarto no se apagó al instante, estuvo prendida así que lentamente se acercó a la puerta y pego la oreja. Se alcanzaba a escuchar agua caer dentro, lo más seguro era que la pelirroja se estuviera bañando. Eso lo encendió al instante. Tomo la perilla, indeciso si abrir o no, pero al fin el deseo gano haciéndolo entrar tranquilamente. Al instante un agradable aroma le llego, era la esencia de ella, inundaba todo el espacio con el suave perfume de las rosas y las cerezas.

Todo estaba muy ordenado en su lugar, se veían los gustos de la chica en cada cosa, hasta en la silla de terciopelo café que había al lado de la puerta del baño, donde con pereza se sentó, esperando a su prometida, aquella que le robaba el sueño de maneras muy extrañas.

El ruido de la caída del agua ceso, hubo ruidos adentro y después la puerta rechino en respuesta al ser abierta dejando salir una nube de vapor y a una chica en bata con los cabellos rojos sueltos cayendo por la espalda y meciéndose al caminar.

Ella ni si quiera lo había notado.

Al igual que Felicita el también se encontraba solo en bóxer y una bata blanca abierta por el pecho, sus cabellos cortos de un tono lila-plata le caían desordenados por todos lados, tapando en específico un ojo mientras que el visible brillaba con picardía ante tal imagen sensual y comprometedora de su querida prometida.

Con rapidez y antes de que escapara la tomo por la cintura halándola hacia el sentándola en sus piernas y apretando ambos brazos alrededor de las caderas de la chica, al tiempo que, con lujuria pasaba la punta de su nariz por el blanco cuello respirando el aroma que antes había percibido, ahora más fresco y limpio combinado con otras del jabón y champo.

-¿Quién eres? Déjame ir-Luchaba furiosamente la chica.

-Cálmate Bambina-su voz ronca cargada de deseo-No querrás que nadie se entere.

-¿De-bito?-pregunto sorprendida-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He decidido adelantar la noche de bodas.

Felicita lo comprendió al instante, revolviéndose con más y más fuerza que antes. No estaba lista, no aun, tal vez Debito le atrajera, era guapo, fuerte, amable, se preocupaba por los demás y era buena persona, como todos tenia defectos, pero eso no importaba, en verdad le aterraba todo ello, se sentía inmadura para dar un paso de ese tamaño. No quería. Pero todo pensamiento coherente se desvaneció al sentir las manos morenas de Debito recorrer sus rodillas con los dedos.

El peli plata disfrutaba la sensación, la suave piel al tacto. Inicio en las rodillas con leves caricias hasta pasar toda la palma de su mano y recorrer el interior de los muslos de forma algo ruda, apretando la carne y, deteniéndose cerca de la entrepierna. Quito una mano y bajo la bata, descubriendo los hombros, dejando que la tela cayera hasta quedar atrapados en los pechos blancos y voluminosos.

Regreso a su anterior tarea adentrándose en territorio casto donde acaricio con las puntas de los dedos esa parte tan sensible. Felicita, en respuesta arqueo la espalda ante tal sensación y apretó la cintura hacia atrás provocando que las bajas paciones que en Debito había, quien soltó un gruñido salvaje, sacando uno de placer de su compañera.

Movió mas rápido los dedos y subiendo una mano hacia uno de los montes blancos que se mostraban erguidos en el páramo blanco de la piel. Lo masajeo en círculos de forma repetida. Quería sentir su cuerpo, saber que de alguna manera le pertenecía, que era el, Debito, quien robaba la castidad e inocencia de la princesa.

Mas quejidos salieron de la rosada y carnosa boca que acabaron por excitarlo, ya podía sentir la dureza entre sus piernas. Debito rego unos cuantos besos húmedos en la extensión de piel, desde el hombros hasta el cuello, deteniéndose ahí para dar una leve mordida.

De manera rápida la cargo hasta llevarla a la extensa cama y, aunque apenas habían comenzado Felicita ya se encontraba cansada, respirando con la boca abierta y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Debito le abrió totalmente la bata, pero sin quitarla, dejándole gozar de la vista de su bien formado cuerpo, deteniéndose en las largas, fuertes y sensuales piernas, la parte que más le gustaba de ella, así como sus largas hebras de cabello rojo. Deshaciéndose de su propia ropa se posiciono sobre Felicita. Ambos estaban sonrojados y con el corazón a mil por hora.

La veía embelesado, a sus curvas, a sus labios, se acercó peligrosamente a ellos y con la punta de la lengua lamio incitándolos a abrirse. La pelirroja jadeo y Debito utilizo esa oportunidad, uniendo sus labios con ella, suave, húmedo, tímida. Recorrió todo dentro de ella, sabia a gloria.

Aprisiono sus delgadas muñecas contra la cama, presionándolas cada lado de la cabeza, dejo de besarla para mordisquear su lóbulo, bajando al tiempo que depositaba suaves besos por la mandíbula, el cuello, la clavícula y llegando finalmente a los pechos.

-Bambina-su cara frente a los erectos botones rozados-la perfección eres tu-soplo en uno de los pezones ya sensibles y en respuesta Felicita apretó las piernas y los puños de las manos- _itadakumasu._

Se metió a la boca el pezón, lamiendo en círculo, succionando mientras que pellizcaba y jalaba el otro, cambiando las atenciones y repitiendo el mismo proceso.

-Ahh, De...bito, De...bito-rogaba la joven, su cuerpo experimentaba sensaciones nuevas, todo en ella ardía, más aun donde el peli plata la tocaba, cuando sus exóticos ojos ámbar la veían con deseo, como se le va a una mujer, la hacía sentir así-Por favor Debito, por favor-su cuerpo necesitaba algo y con urgencia-por favor...

Vio con delicia como la chica rogaba al mismo tiempo que abría de forma inocente las piernas y daba permiso a lo que su cuerpo e instinto pedían a gritos, el no vacilo ni un instante, sonrió ante tal hecho, seria delicado, después de todo, el aún era un caballero y era la primera vez de la inocente chica.

De forma lenta, casi pausada, entro en ella, resistiendo las ganas e entrar en sus ser de un solo golpe, mientras que la chica de ojos esmeralda sintió un dolor punzante al inicio, además, se sentía un poco cohibida por ver a Debito completamente desnudo. Cada vez que su amante entraba un poco más dentro de ella, dolía, pero se concentró en el hombre sobre de ella, su piel morena, sus músculos marcados, la belleza de sus facciones, sus ojos ámbar brillante entrecerrados, perdidos en la pasión, sus cabellos de aspecto suave. Sin poderlo resistir se deshizo de la prisión en sus muñecas ya que Debito estaba distraído y las entrelazo detrás del cuello, colgándose del mismo y acariciando los mechones para luego bajar la mano por la ancha espalda.

-Bambina, Bambina, Bambina-le susurro al oído con voz ronca.

-Debito-el dolor fue cediendo dando paso a un indescriptible placer.

Dieron rienda suelta a sus instintos. El moreno entraba y salía cada vez más rápido, probando a su vez los dulces labios de Felicita, su futura esposa, su mujer. Acariciaba avariciosamente las piernas, las anchas caderas, la cintura delgada, todo le encantaba de ella, lo estaba descubriendo.

Todo dentro de la joven se estremeció y al mismo tiempo ambos terminaron, cayendo rendidos sobre el colchón, respirando agitadamente.

Debito descanso la cabeza en el pecho de ella, abrazo a la chica y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, lo había disfrutado pero ya se encontraba cansado.

-Podría llegar a amarte Bambina-murmuro en sueños-eres perfecta.

Los esmeraldas ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad.

-Gracias Debito-beso la coronilla de cabellos plata de su amante-yo también podría llegar a amarte si no es que ya lo hago-el profundo sueño acudió fiablemente a ella. Quedando uno en brazos del otro.

 **Cinco años después.**

Unos golpecitos en su cara lo despertaron de su apacible sueño.

-Padre, padre-decían al mismo tiempo des pequeños, un niño y una niña mientras trataban de despertar a su padre: Debito.

-Aleec, Dante, déjenme dormir. Bambina, controla a tus hijos-decía al tiempo que se tapaba la cara con la almohada.

Los pequeños gemelos no se rindieron y le arrebataron el objeto, dejando al moreno descubierto frente a dos conocidas caritas. Ambos tenían el cabello plata con las puntas rojizas, la piel morena, pero la niña de ojos ámbar y el niño de ojos esmeralda.

-Son también tus hijos cariño-dijo su querida mujer a su lado, aun somnolienta.

-Bambina-se quejó y al ver que esta la ignoraba suspiro pesadamente-¿Que quieren pequeños demonios?

-¿Podemos dormir con ustedes?-dijeron los siempre sincronizados gemelos.

Miro a sus hijos, de cierta forma le recordaban a Luca, Pace y a el de pequeños. Con una sonrisa les hizo un espacio entre ambos; acomodándose en la amplia cama, alegrándose por la familia que había hecho con Felicita, alegrándose porque ya estaba completo.

… **.**

 **Inicio hot final kawai. Tenía este drabble por ahí olvidado entre el montón de trabajos y pensé que sería bueno publicarlo. Es de los primero lemmon que escribí.**


End file.
